Merry Christmas, Young Justice
by minuit-profondeur
Summary: One-Shot Christmas special.


"There is just something about the holidays that makes you feel all fuzzy inside, don't you guys agree?" Kid Flash turned his head in amusement to see his teammates putting up the Christmas decorations in celebration of their first holiday together. Each one of them was given a specific task to accomplish.

Aqualad and Robin worked together cutting down a fresh smelling pine tree and placing it in the center of their meeting room. Miss Martian grabbed the box of ornaments and began hanging them up one by one. "This is so beautiful" she commented backing up and staring at the the tree. It stood tall like a mountain of lush green beauty, along with the crystal angels hanging from each branch it sparkled like the heavens above.

Walking over and clapping his hands from the work of achievement Robin smirked "We did good, the tree looks great Miss M." Megan turned and smiled at Dicks compliment "Thank you, I'm truly honored to be celebrating a holiday that is so cherished on this planet." Looking around Kid Flash couldn't help but notice Superboys sudden absence from the groups merriment. Walking around Kid Flash kept calling out for Young Jusctices missing member, "Hey S-Man you over here?" he hollered. Glancing from his side he noticed a figure standing out on the balcony.

The shy member was staring out into space not once changing his expression. "I can't go in there" Kid Flash looked upon hearing his voice, "Sure you are a boring stick in the mud but that doesn't mean you cant have fun" The joke didn't to seem to have any effect on Superboy who only seemed to have sighed even more. "I know nothing about this holiday." Expecting a serious response from Kid Flash was only diminished by a continuous laughter.

"Is that it? Look man Christmas isn't something you really need to know but feel, come on i'll show you" Kid Flash was heading out with the movement of his hand indicating a follow from his teammate. Both of them heading back into the meeting room where the team awaited their arrival. "Where exactly were you guys? Aqualad cooked for us and the foods getting cold" questioned a hungry Robin. "Sorry about that Dick but me and S-man had a bit of a delay" Wally insisted.

The food had been cooked to perfection and the smell was enough to make any heroes mouth water. The cranberries and turkey were the main course with a slice of cheesecake for dessert. "Man who knew Aqualad could cook" joked Robin as he picked his teeth with a wooden toothpick. Lunging his body on the couch Kid-Flash was now at ease in the most comfortable position possible when he felt a sudden force on his shoulder.

Looking up he noticed Superboys face staring straight at him jumping in fright he let out a loud yelp. "Before you said Christmas is something you feel, what exactly did you mean by that" Kid Flash let out a smile and got onto his feet. "Just look over there" Turning his head in the direction of Wallys finger Superboy caught glimpse of the Christmas Tree that lighted up the entire room. He was silent for a few moments and walked over to the tree still gazing into the illuminating lights.

Placing his hand slowly on one of the branches he slowly began to caress the tree and to his surprise did not feel a cold icy leaf but a warm breathing beauty. Closing his eyes he felt a strong force gravitating him upward. Opening his eyes Superboy noticed he was hovering above the ground looking around he could see Miss Martians arms wrapped around his chest bringing them both to the top of the tree. "Here" she said handing him a golden star. At first confused by her meaning of the star he looked back at the tree and then nodded his head.

Placing the star on the tip of the tree created a glistening sparkle that could blind the aurora borealis. They both floated back down with Miss Martian releasing her grip. Turning around Superboy smiled at Kid Flash while the other members huddle around their friends. "I now understand what you meant" he smirked staring back at the illuminating decorations. Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash joined him. For the first moment they felt like a family.

_Merry Christmas_


End file.
